


Karma

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Mindfuck, Torture, Vulnerability
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dass Eliot generell ein wenig ruppig ist, ist nicht neu. Doch in letzter Zeit ist er kaum noch zu ertragen und Nathan schickt ihn zu einer Psychologin. Er hätte sich gewiss nie träumen lassen, was hinter Eliots Unruhe steckte ...</p><p>  <i>Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Eliot in die Innentasche seiner Lederjacke und zog den Zettel hervor, faltete ihn auf. Ein einziges Wort stand auf dem Papier, geschrieben in schwarzen, großen Buchstaben: “Rache.” Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Kein Absender, kein Hinweis, gar nichts. Doch all das brauchte Eliot auch gar nicht. Er wusste, von wem der Zettel war.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Altbekannt: Eliot, Damien und Nate gehören mir natürlich nicht und das meiste, was hier zu lesen ist, hab ich mir munter aus den Fingern gesogen. Will kein Geld verdienen, mit dem Ding ;)

Auf den ersten Blick hätte man meinen können, es wäre eine Statue, die sich dort an die Hauswand drückte. Unbewegt, starr, geschützt durch die Dunkelheit. Minutenlang geschah nichts, ehe sich der Körper plötzlich von der Mauer löste, nur geringfügig, und näher an die Hausecke heranschlich. Dort verharrte die Gestalt erneut. Geduldig, ruhig, tödlich.

Die Haustür ging auf und zwei Männer traten heraus. Sie unterhielten sich, auf dem Weg zum Auto. Scheinbar unberührt verharrte der Wartende weiter im Schatten, ehe er sich plötzlich löste und mit zwei raschen Schritten bei den Männern war. Zu überrascht um zu reagieren, ging der erste Mann sogleich zu Boden, als ihn ein geschickter Schlag gegen die Kehle traf. Röchelnd und panisch ruderte er auf dem Asphalt herum, unbeachtet. Der zweite Mann hatte etwas mehr Glück. Es gelang ihm, eine Pistole zu ziehen und auf den Angreifer zu richten. Ein kurzes, kehliges Knurren erklang und mit einem blitzschnellen Handgriff hatte ihn der Angreifer entwaffnet. Ein kurzer Schmerzschrei hallte durch die Nacht, als sein Unterarm knirschend dem Druck des Mannes nachgab. Die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand und mit einem kurzen Knackgeräusch gab auch seine Wirbelsäule nach, hatte der raschen, unfreiwilligen Drehung seines Kopfes nichts entgegenzusetzen. Ohne einen weiteren Laut ging er zu Boden.

Der Angreifer bückte sich und hob die Waffe auf. Mit einem kurzen Schnauben warf er das Magazin aus und katapultierte die Kugel aus dem Lauf, ehe er die Waffe achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Im Vorbeigehen trat er dem noch immer um Luft ringenden Verletzten mit voller Wucht in die Kehle. Auch dieser Körper erschlaffte. Ohne einen Blick zurück entschwand der geheimnisvolle Angreifer in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Kaum um die Ecke gebogen, wurde er bereits erwartet. Dunkles Haar umrahmte ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit markantem, glattrasiertem Kinn. Stechende, kalte, grüne Augen richteten sich auf den kleineren Mann.

"Nachlässig”, kommentierte er trocken.

~*~

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Eliot hoch. Dunkelheit hing drückend im Raum und fast schon panisch schlug der Mann auf die Nachttischlampe, die sofort aufflammte und ihr Licht ausschickte. Er sah sich einen Moment um, ehe er zurücksank, auf die Matratze. Eliot holte tief Luft und fuhr sich über die Augen. Seufzend schob er die Beine über den Bettrand und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttisch thronte. Als wolle sie ihn hänseln, schaltete die Uhr in diesem Moment mit einem kurzen Flackern um. 4:31 Uhr verkündete sie in hohnvollen, knallroten Zahlen.

Mit steinernem Gesicht stand Eliot auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er blickte nicht auf seine Reflexion, als er die Tür des Spiegelschranks öffnete und eine kleine Pillendose hervorzog. Er schraubte den Behälter auf und schüttelte zwei der länglichen Tabletten in seine Handfläche, hob die Hand zum Mund, hielt auf halber Höhe inne. Mit der Zunge fuhr er sich über die Lippen, betrachtete die Tabletten eingehend, als würden sie ihm etwas wichtiges mitteilen. Kopfschüttelnd warf er sie in die Toilette und betätigte die Spülung. Die Pillendose knallte er zurück auf das kleine Regalbrettchen und warf die Tür zum Spiegelschrank zu. Erneut ohne einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild zu werfen, wandte er sich ab und zog das T-Shirt über seinen Kopf. In der gleichen Bewegung schaltete er das Wasser in der Dusche an.

Eliot griff sich in den Nacken und wandte den Kopf mit leichten Bewegungen in beide Richtungen, während er die verspannten Muskeln unerbittlich knetete. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, hing Gedanken nach, Erinnerungen. Dann rutschte auch seine Hose zu Boden und er stieg in die Duschkabine, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Wasser über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper rinnen.

~*~

“Wie haben Sie letzte Nacht geschlafen?”, erkundigte sich die junge Frau freundlich.

“Gut”, knurrte Eliot, ohne zu zögern.

“Und wie fühlen Sie sich?”

“Gut.”

“Worüber sollen wir heute reden?”

“Nichts.”

“Sind sie sicher?”

“Ja.”

“Wie Sie wollen.” Die Frau nickte und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie schlug ein langes Bein über das andere, legte ihren Notizblock auf ihrem Schoß ab und verschränkte die Finger ihrer Hände. Ihr Blick blieb dabei auf Eliot gerichtet, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. Starr wie eine Statue saß er auf dem Sofa, jeder Muskel im Körper zum Zerbersten gespannt.

Minuten verstrichen. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war das Ticken der Uhr. Eliot wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst damit etwas zu verraten. Ihr irgendeinen Hinweis zu geben, ohne es zu wollen. Deshalb regte er sich keinen Millimeter, erlaubte seinem Gesicht keinen noch so winzigen Ausdruck, keine Mimik. Die Zeit schleppte sich dahin und noch immer starrte ihn die Frau mit diesem völlig neutralen Blick an.

“Dann kann ich ja gehen”, murrte Eliot schließlich missmutig und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

“Setzen.” Ihr Tonfall war ein klarer Befehl, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Eliot biss die Zähne hart aufeinander, doch er gehorchte. “Ich werde für eine volle Stunde bezahlt und die volle Stunde werden Sie schön absitzen”, erklärte sie in neutralem Tonfall. “Wenn Ihnen doch nach Reden zu Mute ist ...”

“Nein.”

“Okay.” Sie zuckte die Schultern und nickte, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann ging sie zurück zu Schweigen und ihn anstarren.

Eliot wollte zu gerne aufstehen, sich bewegen. Zumindest seine Haltung ändern. Doch er wollte ihr keinen Hinweis geben, auf das, weswegen er hier war: sein aufgewühltes Innenleben. Niemand wusste, was los war und dabei wollte er es belassen. Nicht einmal Nate wusste, warum er in letzter Zeit noch leichter reizbar gewesen war und weshalb jeder Tag für ihn ein noch größerer Kampf geworden war, als es bisher je der Fall gewesen war. Schwäche würde den Tod bedeuten. Er durfte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Nicht vor Nate, nicht vor den anderen im Team und ganz sicherlich nicht vor dieser Frau.

Es war Nates Idee gewesen, ihn hierher zu schicken. Die durchaus ansehnliche Frau, die ihm gegenübersaß, war eine ehemalige Klientin. Sie wusste, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, auch wenn sie für die Sitzungen und Medikamente einen anderen Namen verwendeten. Sie wusste, wer er war. Nate hatte ihr viel zu viel über ihn erzählt. Aber auch Nate wusste nicht alles. Niemand tat das. Nur er selbst. Und das war gut so.

Zu gerne hätte Eliot einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen, doch er wollte den Kopf nicht bewegen. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, seine Augen brannten. Er war müde und die Tatsache, dass er hier festsaß, untätig, unbeschäftigt, half nicht, die Müdigkeit zu überspielen. Immer öfter wollte er gähnen, immer schwerer wurden seine Lider, immer anstrengender wurde es, die Haltung zu bewahren. Hinlegen, schlafen. Wie einladend das Sofa wirkte ...

Ein Ruck ging durch Eliots Körper und er riss den Kopf wieder hoch. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Seine Augen trafen auf ihre. Sie lächelte nicht. Sie zeigte gar keine Reaktion, schwieg ihn nur weiterhin an. Eliot biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg ebenso.

Mit Folter konnte er umgehen. Physischer Schmerz war ihm einerlei und er ertrug weit mehr als jeder andere Mensch. Psychische Folter perlte für gewöhnlich ebenso an ihm ab, aber das hier war anders. Er spürte längst, wie er zerfiel, wie seine Mauern bröckelten und bröselten, alles um ihn herum einzustürzen drohte. Und er wusste nicht einmal warum, oder was sie machte.

“Ich trage weder einen Knopf im Ohr, noch gibt es hier Kameras oder Aufnahmegeräte”, meinte sie nach einer Weile ruhig. “Nate sitzt draußen im Wartezimmer, aber das weißt du selbst. Obwohl er vor Neugierde vermutlich platzt, werde ich ihm nichts sagen. Das fällt alles unter die Schweigepflicht zwischen Arzt und Patient. Du bist hier sicher, Eliot. Du und jedes Geheimnis, das du mir preisgibst. Ich werde nicht über dich urteilen. Aber du musst endlich anfangen zu reden. Was ist los?”  
Eliot schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. In das vertrauensvolle Du zu wechseln und ihm zu versichern, dass er hier sicher war, würde nichts bewirken. Das wusste er. Nichts und niemand würde ihn retten können. Niemals.

~*~

Suspendiert. Eliot schnaubte und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Mauer. Es knirschte, Putz bröckelte von der Wand, Blut tropfte von seinen Knöcheln, als er die Hand kraftlos sinken ließ. Er war nie ein guter Teamspieler gewesen und es gab viele Gründe, warum er es immer bevorzugt hatte, alleine zu bleiben. Das Dilemma, in dem er sich nun befand, war einer davon.

Obendrein hatte Nate tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen, ihn zu suspendieren. Ihn! Dabei war er der Einzige, der sie womöglich retten konnte. Aber er dürfe erst wieder im Hauptquartier auftauchen, wenn er seinen Kram in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Es gab nichts, was er in Ordnung bringen konnte. Gar nichts. Und vor allem wusste Eliot, dass es keinen Ort gab, an den er fliehen konnte. Die Welt war nicht groß genug, um vor ihm zu flüchten.

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Eliot in die Innentasche seiner Lederjacke und zog den Zettel hervor, faltete ihn auf. Ein einziges Wort stand auf dem Papier, geschrieben in schwarzen, großen Buchstaben: “Rache.” Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Kein Absender, kein Hinweis, gar nichts. Doch all das brauchte Eliot auch gar nicht. Er wusste, von wem der Zettel war. Auch wenn er noch keine Gewissheit hatte, er wusste es einfach.

Und er wusste, was er tun musste.

~*~

Eliot schaltete das Licht ab und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Festen Schrittes verließ er das Haus, das sein Heim gewesen war, in den letzten Jahren. In der Einfahrt stand ein Motorrad. Er stieg auf, setzte den Helm auf und startete die Maschine. Als er mit aufheulendem Motor um die nächste Straßenecke bog, zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die Stille der Abendstunden. Flammen leckten über den Garten, das Haus, verzehrten alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und vernichteten innerhalb kürzester Zeit alles, was Eliot in den letzten Jahren mit viel Geduld und Liebe zum Detail aufgebaut hatte.

~*~

Ihn aufzuspüren war härter gewesen als Eliot je gedacht hätte und es hatte viel zu lang gedauert. Viel zu viel Zeit war verstrichen, Zeit die er für seine Pläne hätte verwenden können, und da Eliot von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, konnte er nicht einmal mit Gewissheit sagen, wie es Nate und den anderen ging, ob sie in Sicherheit waren, ob sie noch lebten. Er konnte nicht an beiden Orten gleichzeitig sein, um ein Auge auf sein ehemaliges Team haben zu können und er konnte niemandem trauen, niemanden beauftragen, die anderen im Auge zu behalten und ihm zu berichten, was vor sich ging.

Aber all die Mühen hatten sich ausgezahlt. Sie standen einander gegenüber, kalte blaue Augen bohrten sich in ebenso kalte grüne Augen. Dutzende von Waffen waren auf ihn gerichtet, doch das störte Eliot nicht.

“Eliot Spencer.” Der Mann schenkte ihm ein knappes Nicken.

“Damien Moreau”, gab Eliot mit einem ebenso knappen Nicken zurück.

“Alter Freund.” Damien grinste und trat zurück. Seine Leibwächter gaben den Platz frei und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Eliot wurde weiterhin von sämtlichen Schusswaffen im Raum anvisiert. Er wartete, schweigend.

“Was führt dich hierher?”

“Deine Einladung”, gab Eliot ruhig zurück und hob die Hand zu seiner Brust, um den Zettel hervorzuholen.

Geradezu panisch ließen sämtliche Anwesenden die Sicherungen ihrer Waffen klicken und wichen einen halben Schritt zurück.

Eliot hielt in der Bewegung inne, ließ nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Damien die Hand langsam wieder sinken, damit die Leute wieder entspannen konnten, ehe sich womöglich noch ein Schuss löste. Eliot war schnell, aber auch er war in dieser Situation hoffnungslos unterlegen. Zu viele Gegner, zu viele Waffen.

“Hältst du das für nötig?”; erkundigte sich Eliot leise. “Ich bin hier.”

“Genau das ist das Problem. Das nimmt mir den Spaß, Eliot. Versteh doch ... ich hatte eigentlich mehr Widerstand erwartet. Das hier ist ...” Damien wedelte mit der Hand herum, “langweilig”, beendete er schließlich.

“Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäusche”, gab Eliot sarkastisch zurück und hob die Hände, um sie vor der Brust zu verschränken. Waffen ruckten, nervöse Finger am Abzug zuckten, krampften.

Eliot hielt erneut in der Bewegung inne und schickte einen wütenden Blick in die Gesichter seiner Gegner, soweit ihm das gelang, ohne sich zu bewegen. Einige Männer schluckten merklich, andere hoben die Waffen noch etwas höher, als würden diese sie vor seiner Wut bewahren.

“Vorsicht, Eliot. Die Jungs sind ein bisschen nervös, nachdem du bei unserer letzten Begegnung nicht wenige von ihnen in einen Sarg verfrachtet hast.”

“Das kommt davon, wenn man mich in die Enge treibt”, gab Eliot ungerührt zurück. “Ich würde sagen, sie hatten eine faire Chance.”

“Natürlich würdest du das. Nun, so sehr ich unsere kleinen Gespräche zu schätzen weiß, ich hab noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen. Du darfst so lange meine Gastfreundschaft genießen, Eliot.”

“Zu gütig.”

“Bringt ihn nach unten.”

Die Männer warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu.

"Keine Sorge, er wird euch keine Probleme machen. Nicht wahr, Eliot? Falls doch, muss ich nämlich ...”

“Ich mach keinen Ärger”, herrschte Eliot den anderen Mann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. "Lass sie in Ruhe.”

“Gerne. Solange du brav bleibst. Wir reden später weiter.” Damit winkte Damien ab.

Eliot wartete darauf, dass sie ihn abführen würden, doch stattdessen spürte er ein kurzes Stechen im Nacken. Irritiert pflückte er den Pfeil aus seinem Muskel und starrte ihn an. Ein Betäubungspfeil, wie man ihn für Tiere verwendete.

“Was ...” Eliot schwankte und versuchte Halt zu finden. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sank in die Knie, kaum noch in der Lage, seinen Oberkörper abzustützen. Er hob den Blick, blinzelte. Alles war verschwommen.

Ein Mann mit einem Blasrohr trat neben Damien, der ihm grinsend wie zum Abschied zuwinkte und dann wurde die Welt um ihn zunehmend dunkel und schließlich schwarz.


	2. Kapitel 2

Eliot blinzelte und schlug schließlich die Augen auf. Es war hell um ihn herum, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, dass es künstliches Licht war. Halogenstrahler, weit über ihm an der Decke. Er rollte sich auf die Seite. Ketten klirrten. Eliot blinzelte erneut und erkannte die eisernen Hand- und Fußschellen, die ihn in seinem Bewegungsraum einschränkten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit endlich los zu werden und folgte mit Blicken der Kette, die an seinen Handschellen befestigt war. Die Kette ging nach oben, irgendwo oberhalb der Halogenstrahler musste sie befestigt sein, doch die Lampen waren zu hell. Über ihnen konnte er nichts mehr erkennen. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Ein Bett hatte man ihm nicht gegeben. Stattdessen lag er auf einer dünnen Matratze und hatte auch keine Decke zur Verfügung. Auch fiel ihm rasch auf, dass man ihm die Kleidung genommen und sie mit einer schlichten Trainingshose ersetzt hatte. Auch ein Hemd hatte man ihm nicht vergönnt. Eliot fühlte sich steif und reichlich unwohl. Langsam stand er auf und sah sich weiter um. Vier Männer standen mit ihm im Raum, die Waffen im Anschlag, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte Eliots Lippen. Er hatte wirklich mehr erwartet.

“Vier Kerle mit einer Waffe und ein paar Handschellen und Eisenketten? Ernsthaft? Mehr nicht?” Eliot sah die Männer fragend an, doch die reagierten nicht auf seine Worte. Stattdessen flammten um ihn herum Scheinwerfer auf, die ihn anstrahlten und es ihm erschwerten, die Männer in einiger Entfernung zu erkennen. Eliot kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte an die Stelle, an der soeben noch einer von ihnen gestanden hatte. Doch er konnte nicht ausmachen, ob der Mann noch dort stand oder gegangen war.

“Und was passiert, wenn ich mich bewege, huh?”, rief er in den Raum. Ein seltsam beklemmendes Gefühl überkam ihn und er blinzelte erneut in das Scheinwerferlicht   
und sah ... sich selbst. Gespiegelt, fast ausgeblendet vom Licht. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich vorwärt und stieß nach einem Schritt gegen etwas Hartes. Glas. Direkt vor ihm. Prüfend klopfte er an das Glas. Ein Alarm erklang, das Licht wurde rot und unverkennbar hörte er das Geräusch von Gewehren, die durchgeladen wurden.

“Okay. Schon gut.” Eliot trat rasch zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen eine weitere Glasplatte. Der Alarm wurde durchdringend. Mit erhobenen Händen ließ sich Eliot auf dem Boden nieder, an Ort und Stelle, um zu signalisieren, dass er keine Gefahr war. Nach Kurzem verstummte der ohrenbetäubende Lärm wieder und einige der Scheinwerfer gingen aus. Die restlichen kehrten zu einem nervenaufreibenden Weiß zurück und strahlten ihn weiterhin munter an.

Seufzend nahm Eliot eine halbwegs bequeme Haltung ein, soweit ihm das möglich war, und wartete einfach ab.

~*~

Er hatte Damien unterschätzt. Natürlich war Eliot klar gewesen, dass er nicht ohne weiteres wieder entkommen würde. Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass Damien alles daran setzen würde, ihn für seinen Verrat zahlen zu lassen. Aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ein leeres Zimmer, ein Betonbunker. Ja, das hatte er durchaus erwartet. Aber nicht den seltsamen Käfig, in welchen ihn Damien gesteckt hatte. Das Ein-Raum-Hochsicherheits-Gefängnis, das er jetzt seine Heimat schimpfen musste.

Sein gläsernes Zimmer maß etwa drei mal drei Meter. Es gab nur eine Tür und selbige hatte weder Schlüsselloch noch Griff auf seiner Seite. Sie ließ sich nur von außen öffnen. Möbel gab es keine. Eine Matratze auf dem Boden, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken an der Wand direkt daneben. Wie hoch der Raum war, konnte er nicht ausmachen. Das Glas war einwandfrei und blankpoliert und lieferte ihm keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo es oben endete oder ob der Raum doch offen war. Letzteres bezweifelte Eliot jedoch. Das Gefühl, beengt und eingeschlossen zu sein und nur gefilterte Luft zu atmen war zu präsent, als dass er sich einreden konnte, dass es irgendwo ein Loch in dem Glaswürfel gab, das größer war als einen halben Zentimeter. Er hatte auch schon festgestellt, dass er sich mit der Kette ganz normal im Raum bewegen konnte. Er gelangte an alle Glasmauern, ohne in der Bewegung eingeschränkt zu sein und langsam wunderte er sich doch, warum man sie ihm überhaupt angelegt hatte.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war allerdings die Ungewissheit. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und noch weniger wusste er, was Damien von ihm wollte und ob sein Plan klappen würde, oder ob er eine riesige Dummheit begangen hatte, als er sich in die Hände des anderen Mannes begab, um sein Team, seine Freunde zu retten.

Bislang war es unangenehm still und drückend um ihn herum gewesen. Als plötzlich mit lautem Knattern und Knarren irgendwo über ihm eine Maschine zum Leben erwachte, zuckte Eliot trotz allem etwas zusammen. Irritiert blickte er nach oben und bemerkte, dass die Kette, die mit seinen Handfesseln verbunden war, nach oben gezogen wurde. Rasch stand Eliot auf, sah sich um. Er entdeckte Damien, der irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit in das Licht trat. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Weiter und weiter wurden die Ketten nach oben gezogen, schränkten seinen Bewegungsraum immer mehr ein, bis er sich nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren konnte, die Arme in die Luft gestreckt. Und noch immer ratterte die Maschine. Der Zug an seinen Handgelenken und Schultern nahm zu, als Eliot den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Schweigend und mit stoischer Ruhe ließ er zu, dass er an den Handschellen in die Luft gezogen wurde. Gerade genug, dass er den Boden unter sich nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen berühren konnte. Er konnte nichts tun, war ausgeliefert. Zumindest für den Moment.

Klicken erklang hinter ihm und ein angenehm warmer Luftzug strich über seinen Rücken, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

“Hallo Eliot.” Damien trat wohl hinter ihm in den Glaswürfel. Eliot versuchte, sich nach ihm umzudrehen, doch das war in seiner aktuellen Lage denkbar schwer.

“Damien. Dachte schon, du hast vergessen, dass du mich zum Bleiben eingeladen hast.”

“Das wirst du dir noch wünschen.”

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Eliots Haut. Er hatte keine Angst vor Schmerzen. Schmerzen waren unangenehm, aber an ihm hatten sich schon andere die Zähne ausgebissen. Was ihm Angst machte, war die Tatsache, dass ihn Damien kannte. Er wusste, wo seine Schwächen lagen, wie er ihm wirklich weh tun konnte. Hart biss der Gefangene die Zähne aufeinander und kämpfte wieder um Kontrolle.

“Ich sehe, du hast es noch nicht vergessen”, flüsterte Damien nah bei ihm und eine Hand legte sich warm gegen seinen Rücken.

“Sag einfach, was du willst”, knurrte Eliot genervt und überspielte damit seine Unsicherheit. Zumindest versuchte er es.

“Na, na. Warum immer so ungeduldig? Ist nicht so als müsstest du irgendwo hin, oder?" Damien kam um ihn herum, und Leben kam wieder in Eliot. Er spannte die Muskeln, nutzte die Ketten und holte mit einer geschickten Drehung Schwung. Sein Fuß traf Damien Moreau gegen die Brust, ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln. Eliot lachte.

Schmerz fegte durch seinen Körper, primär durch seine Arme und seinen Oberkörper. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, völlig außer Kontrolle geraten, angespannt durch den Strom, der durch seinen Körper jagte. Eliot stöhnte gepresst, doch mehr würde er nicht zulassen. Die Genugtuung, zu schreien oder gar um Gnade zu bitten, würde er Damien nicht geben. Da musste der schon tiefer in die Trickkiste greifen.

Damien war wieder aufgestanden und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von seinem Anzug. Fasziniert beobachtete er Eliot, der sich noch immer unter den Stromstößen wand. Keine Regung auf dem Gesicht des größeren Mannes verriet, ob er den Anblick genoß oder verstörend fand, ob er womöglich Spaß daran hatte, oder es ihn wirklich nicht interessierte.

“Das reicht”, erklärte er schließlich ruhig.

Eliots Kopf sank auf seine Brust, doch sogleich hob er ihn erneut.

“Wir laufen doch erst warm”, erklärte er voller Sarkasmus.

“Mir fehlt heute die Zeit für ausgedehnte Spiele”, gab Damien mit einem gespielt entschuldigenden Lächeln zurück. “Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du dich auch wohl fühlst, in deinem neuen zu Hause.”

Eliot schnaubte.

"Bisschen kühl. So ohne Decke und Shirt."

"Ich finde es gut, dich gerade so auf der etwas zu kalten Seite von angenehm temperiert zu halten." Damien lächelte freundlich. Er trat näher und griff nach Eliots Kinn, sah ihm einen Augenblick aufmerksam in das Gesicht, ehe er ihn losließ und stattdessen mit der Hand über seine Brust strich. "Zu warm", erklärte er schließlich. "Ein paar Grad weniger werden dir nicht schaden."

"Ist das dein großer Plan, Damien? Soll ich hier an einer Lungenentzündung krepieren?"

"Du denkst wirklich, dass ich es dir so einfach mache?" Damien zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hier sind die Spielregeln, Eliot. Deine kleinen Freunde denken, du bist tot. Danke dafür. Das erspart uns viel Ärger. Solange sie nicht doch anfangen, nach dir zu suchen und du dich anständig verhältst, sind sie in Sicherheit. Versuchst du irgendwelche Dummheiten, werde ich mir einen nach dem anderen greifen, ich werde sie hierher bringen und vor deinen Augen schlachten wie Vieh. Hast du das verstanden?"

Eliot knurrte lediglich

"Die Zelle ist aus Panzerglas und du hast hier nichts, womit du ernsthaften Schaden anrichten kannst. Die Wachen sind rund um die Uhr hier und der Raum ist obendrein videoüberwacht. Du hast schon bemerkt, dass das Glas mit Sensoren ausgestattet ist. Wenn du versuchst durchzubrechen, geht der Alarm los. Also versuch es gar nicht erst."

"Keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Nicht wahr, Damien?"

"Für dich nur das Beste, Eliot. Du warst mir immer das liebste Haustier. Da greift man auch gerne mal tiefer in die Tasche."

"Ich bin nicht dein Haustier", fauchte Eliot den Mann an und sein Knie ruckte hoch, um Damien von sich zu stoßen. Sofort fegte neue Elektrizität durch seinen Körper.  
"Ich habe dich schon einmal gezähmt", meinte Damien lächelnd. "Die Bestie wird mir wieder gehorchen. Bis dahin ... Genieß das letzte bisschen Freiheit."

Der Strom stoppte gerade lange genug, damit Damien ihm die Wange tätscheln konnte und setzte dann wieder ein. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte Eliot erneut das Klicken hinter sich, mit dem die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und kurz darauf hörten auch die Stromschläge auf. Mit einem Ruck ging er zu Boden, als die Ketten auf einmal nachgaben. Dort blieb er erst einmal kraftlos liegen und dachte über seine Situation nach.

~*~

Damien liebte Macht. Das hatte er schon immer, so lange Eliot ihn kannte. Sie hatten ihn bloßgestellt und ihm das Liebste genommen: Die Macht über andere, die Möglichkeit, jedem in seiner Umgebung seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Ganz offensichtlich wollte sich Damien dafür rächen. An ihm, in erster Linie, denn es war Eliot gewesen, der sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatte. Es war Eliot gewesen, der maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen war, Damien Moreau zu stürzen. Dass Nate der Kopf der Sache gewesen war, schien Damien dabei wohl als zweitrangig anzusehen. Nebensache. Seine Rache galt Eliot und dieser wusste, dass es ihm der andere Mann nicht leicht machen würde.

"Rache ist eine kleine, boshafte Schlampe." Das waren oft Damiens Worte gewesen. Eliot war klar, dass er schon bald den Tod herbeisehnen würde. Ihm war auch klar, dass er mitspielen musste, wenn er nicht noch mehr Blut unschuldiger Menschen an seinen Händen kleben haben wollte. Wie viele hatte er getötet oder ihren Tod zumindest verschuldet? Der Mann schloss die Augen. Einen nach dem anderen sah er vor sich. Männer, Frauen, sogar Kinder. Blaue Augen, grüne Augen, braune Augen. Rote Haare, blonde Haare, Sommersprossen, Leberflecke ... Jede Einzelheit jedes Einzelnen konnte er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen. Die Gesichter von Sophie, Parker, Hardison und Nate wollte er auf keinen Fall in sein Repertoire einordnen müssen. Er würde wohl oder übel mitspielen müssen, nach Damiens Regeln spielen. Oder sterben. Doch selbst dazu fehlten ihm die Möglichkeiten. In seinem gläsernen Gefängnis war nicht einmal Selbstmord möglich.

"Scheiße", murmelte Eliot missmutig und rappelte sich endlich hoch, um sich auf die Matratze zu legen. Er legte einen Arm über die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, trotz des allgegenwärtigen, weißen Lichts der Halogenlampen über ihm.

~*~

Eliot hockte auf seiner Matratze, die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte aufgehört, nachzudenken. Die Stille dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Beinahe wünschte er sich Damien herbei, nur um etwas anderes zu hören als seine eigenen Atemzüge, seinen Herzschlag. Tag und Nacht hatten ihre Bedeutung verloren. Seine Zelle war immer gleich hell, durchleuchtet von den Halogenlampen. Was jenseits des weißen Lichts lag, wusste er nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Nate und die anderen dachten, er wäre tot. Was für einen Unterschied machte es schon, wenn er etwas später tatsächlich starb. Den Schmerz des Verlustes - so denn sie ihn verspürten - würden sie nur einmal erleben. Er selbst durchlebte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Sophies mütterliche Ratschläge fehlten ihm schon lange. Nates reichlich verworrene Art, seine Zuneigung, Wertschätzung oder Interesse zu zeigen. Parkers trockene, manchmal naive, manchmal viel zu ehrliche Art, mit ihrer Umwelt umzugehen. Er vermisste sogar Hardison. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sogar eine Lehrstunde in "World of Warcraft" in Kauf nehmen würde, nur um den jungen Hacker wieder zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören.

Das Licht wechselte mit einem leisen Klicken die Farbe. Blau drang durch seine geschlossenen Lider. Eliot seufzte und stand auf. Er ging weg von der Tür, stellte sich an die gegenüberliegende Glaswand, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Leises Klicken begleitete das Öffnen der Tür. Stille herrschte einen Moment, ehe das ihm längst bekannte Geräusch eines Plastiktellers erklang, der über den Boden geschoben wurde. Einen Augenblick später schloß sich die Tür mit einem lauten "Klick" wieder und das Licht wechselte zurück zu seinem nervenaufreibend hellen Weiß.

Eliot kehrte zurück zu seiner Matratze, nahm darauf Platz. Den mittlerweile fünften Teller mit Essen ignorierte er ebenso wie die vier vorherigen. Er wartete.

Erneut erklang leises Klicken, doch anstelle von Blau schien jetzt grünes Licht durch seine Lider. Eliot blinzelte und sah sich irritiert um. Er hatte längst begriffen, dass sie ihn hier konditionieren wollten wie ein dummes Tier. Weißes Licht war Standard, blaues Licht bedeutete Essen und er musste ich an die gegenüberliegende Wand stellen, zum Zeichen, dass er keine Gefahr bedeutete, rotes Licht bedeutete Gefahr für ihn, dass er sich nicht richtig verhalten hatte. Doch Grün sah er zum ersten Mal und somit wusste er auch nicht, was man von ihm erwartete. Unbewegt blieb er also sitzen. Damien trat an die gläserne Tür, sah ihn an und deutete in die andere Ecke. Eliot wartete lange genug, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er noch lange nicht gebrochen war. Erst als die Kette anfing nach oben in die Dunkelheit zu entschwinden und seinen Bewegungsraum zunehmend einschränkte, stand er auf und ging in die angedeutete Ecke. Er wartete darauf, wieder nach oben gezogen zu werden, damit er Damien nichts anhaben konnte. Doch dieses Mal stoppte die Maschine, als seine Hände etwa auf Brusthöhe waren. Irritiert blickte er nach oben.

Damien trat ein. Die Tür ließ er offen und trat weit genug beiseite, dass der Wachmann mit seiner Waffe durch die offene Tür direkt auf Eliot zielen konnte.

"Eliot. Ernsthaft. Hungerstreik?", erkundigte sich Damien belustigt und deutete auf die Teller mit Essen. Mit dem Fuß schob er die Teller in Richtung Tür. Alle bis auf den Letzten, der ihm kurz zuvor in seine Zelle gestellt worden war.

"Kein Hunger", gab Eliot ruhig zurück. Seine Stimme war rau und sein Hals kratzte unangenehm. "Außerdem esse ich nur, was ich selbst gekocht habe."

"Ja, ich weiß schon. Du traust ja niemandem, außer dir selbst. Du weigerst dich sogar zu trinken, hab ich mir sagen lassen", fuhr Damien fort.

"Was soll ich trinken. Das Wasser aus der Leitung? Soweit ich weiß, ist das das gleiche Wasser wie die Toilette. Vermutlich schlecht gefiltert. Vergiften lasse ich mich nicht.“

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Du verdurstest lieber." Damien schmunzelte und legte eine Wasserflasche auf den Boden. Er rollte sie in Eliots Richtung und nickte zur Seite, woraufhin die Ketten weiter runter gelassen wurden. "Aufheben und trinken", befahl Damien ruhig.

"Nah." Eliot zuckte die Schultern und stieß die Flasche mit dem Fuß zurück zu Damien. "Du zuerst."

Damien lachte kurz, hob die Flasche auf und öffnete sie. Es zischte kurz. Er hob die Flasche an die Lippen und nahm ein paar kräftige Züge. Anschließend verschraubte er sie wieder und rollte sie zurück zu Eliot.

"Warum sollte ich dich vergiften wollen, Eliot? Oder hast du Angst, dass ich dich unter Drogen setzte? Du solltest mich doch besser kennen."

Damien hatte natürlich Recht. Eliot kannte ihn besser. Ihn zu vergiften wäre ein viel zu schneller und einfacher Tod gewesen. Damien würde es ihm gewiss nicht so leicht machen. Ihn unter Drogen zu setzen war vermutlich eine größere Gefahr, als es Nutzen war. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Kontrolle, sich im Zaum zu halten. Wenn ihm Damien diese Kontrolle nahm, würde er ausflippen und auf alles und jeden losgehen, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen. Die Bestie in ihm dachte nicht nach. Sie wollte frei sein, Rache üben, ausbrechen. Nein. Damien würde ihn nicht unter Drogen setzen. Ebenso wusste er, dass ihn der andere Mann nicht zwangsernähren würde. Ihm ging es darum, Macht über Eliot zu haben und sie auszuspielen. Seine Machtsucht würde verlangen, dass Eliot selbst aß und trank. Ihn über Infusionen oder eine Magensonde zu versorgen war nicht annähernd genug demütigend. Oh ja, er kannte Damien.

"Trink." Damien wies auf die Flasche zu Eliots Füßen.

Nachdenklich senkte Eliot den Blick, betrachtete die Flasche. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe, sich nicht einfach über das Wasser herzumachen. Er fühlte sich elend. Es war leicht gewesen, das Leitungswasser zu ignorieren, aber eine frische Wasserflasche, direkt vor seinen Füßen ... Wollte er denn wirklich sterben?

"Später", gab er schließlich zurück. "Hab keinen Durst, im Moment.“

"Natürlich nicht. Und Hunger hast du vermutlich auch keinen?“

"Nope.“

"Okay." Damien sah ihn durchringend an, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst, schmal. "Schön. Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl." Er wandte sich etwas ab. Eliot war klar, dass dies seine Chance war, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Die Kette war locker genug, er würde Damien erreichen, ohne Probleme. Dann hatte der Wachmann gar keine andere Wahl. Er würde ihn erschießen müssen. Das war besser als die Aussicht, womöglich doch noch einen seiner Freunde zum Tod zu verurteilen, nur weil er nicht spurte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürzte Eliot vor und versetzte Damien einen Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Der Mann taumelte zurück, der Strom setzte ein, stärker als beim letzten Mal, riss Eliot die Kontrolle über seine Muskeln aus der Hand. Ein Schuss erklang, doch Eliot fühlte den Schmerz nicht einmal. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit ziehen, dankbar, dass es endlich vorbei war.


	3. Kapitel 2

Das Erste, was ihm bewusst wurde, als er langsam erwachte, war Schmerz. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Irgendwie konnte er sich gar nicht bewegen. Matt blinzelte Eliot. Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Der Angriff auf Damien, der Strom, der Schuss ... aber offenbar war er nicht tot. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu bewegen. So recht gehorchen wollte sein Körper nicht.  
“Du bist wach. Gut.” Eliot wandte in Zeitlupe den Kopf zur Seite. Dort saß Damien Moreau neben der Tür und beobachtete ihn. So nah, dass es ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, ihm das Genick zu brechen ... wenn er sich nur bewegen konnte. Eliot schluckte mühsam und nahm all seine Kraft und Konzentration zusammen, um sich zumindest auf die Unterarme zu stützen. Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sehr wohl Schmerzen hatte, diese sich aber auf seinen Oberkörper zu beschränken schienen. Seine Beine waren schmerzfrei. Eigentlich waren sie gänzlich frei von allem. Irritiert setzte er sich auf. Auch das fühlte sich seltsam an, falsch. Verwundert stieß er sich selbst mit dem Finger gegen den Oberschenkel. Nichts.  
“Oh, richtig. Kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.” Damien grinste ihn an. “Wunder der Technik und der Medizin. Unglaublich, was man heutzutage alles machen kann.”  
“Was hast du gemacht”, knurrte Eliot. “Mir das Rückenmark durchtrennt? Ist das dein großer Plan, Damien? Mich zum Krüppel zu machen?”  
“Oh bitte. Was hätte ich davon. Das ist nur eine lokale Betäubung. In ein paar Stunden lässt das nach. Aber ernsthaft, Eliot. Kannst du es mir verübeln? Zweimal war ich hier, um dich zu besuchen und beide Male hast du mich angegriffen. Ich muss mich schließlich schützen.”  
Eliot schnaubte und kämpfte mit seinem Körper, bis er sich richtig aufsetzen und gegen die Glasscheibe in seinem Rücken lehnen konnte.  
“Richtig wach, ja?” Damien betrachtete ihn fast schon fürsorglich. “Ich will, dass du das mitkriegst.”  
Ein kalter Schauer kroch über Eliots Rücken. Naja. Bis etwa zur unteren Hälfte seines Rückens. Alles was darunter lag, spürte er nicht und er hasste das Gefühl, wehrlos zu sein, ausgeliefert.  
“Bringt ihn rein.”  
Mit angehaltenem Atem versuchte Eliot, einen Blick hinter die Lichter zu werfen, zu sehen, was passierte, wer sie waren. Hatte Damien es wirklich gewagt, ein Mitglied vom Team zu entführen, nur um ihn zu maßregeln?  
“Eigentlich wollte ich mir für den Anfang Parker oder Hardison holen”, erklärte Damien, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und fing an, vor Eliot in dem engen Raum auf und ab zu marschieren. “Aber dann dachte ich mir: Die denken, du bist tot. Wenn ich jetzt anfange, einen nach dem anderen aus dem Team zu pflücken, werden sie misstrauisch, dann fangen sie an, Fragen zu stellen und auch wenn sie dich hier niemals finden werden, wäre das, sagen wir mal ... nervig.”  
Eliot atmete kaum merklich auf. Scheinbar waren seine Freunde doch sicher. Dank ihm. Er hatte also richtig gehandelt. Aber was hatte Damien dann vor? Die Erkenntnis kam einen Augenblick, bevor Damien mit dem ausgestreckten Finger hinter ihn wies. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Eliots Körper und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, um sich weit genug umzudrehen, dass er sehen konnte, worauf Damien wies.  
Der Junge war vielleicht sechs Jahre alt. Strohblondes Haar und große, blaue Augen. Sein Gesicht war dreckig, seine Kleidung zerrissen. Natürlich. Ein Waisenkind. Niemand würde ihn vermissen. Er hatte Sommersprossen. Nur wenige. Auf der Nase und auf den Wangen. Vereinzelte Fleckchen, einfach auf sein Gesicht gestreut. Die Lippen des Jungen waren spröde. Feuchte Spuren von Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, wuschen den Dreck hinfort, brachten blasse, fast schon weiße Haut zum Vorschein.  
“Das ist Jose”, erklärte Damien hinter ihm.  
Die Farbe seiner Hose war grau-braun unter dem Dreck. Die Knie des Jungen waren wundgeschrabbt, das konnte er durch die zerrissene Hose hindurch erkennen. Er trug ein viel zu großes T-Shirt. Es war wohl einmal hellblau gewesen. Ohne Aufdruck oder Besonderheit. Sein Haar war zu lang und ungepflegt. Durch das Glas konnte er nicht riechen, was der Junge zuletzt gegessen hatte. Er konnte aber wohl das leise Wimmern des Kindes hören. Informationen, die jeder normale Mensch einfach übersehen würde. Nicht jedoch Eliot. Sie fraßen sich in sein Gehirn, brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis, denn er wusste genau, was als Nächstes kommen würde.  
“Tu das nicht, Damien”, bat er leise. Er hob die Hand, legte sie gegen die Scheibe. Der Knabe sah ihn aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an, flehte ihn schniefend um Hilfe an. Eigentlich hätte Eliot die Augen schließen sollen. Er konnte es nicht.  
“Würde ich. Wenn ich dir nur annähernd glauben würde, dass das das letzte Mal war, dass du versucht hast, mich umzubringen.” Damiens Stimme war kalt, emotionslos. “Ich will nur meinen Standpunkt klarstellen.”  
Der Mann, der hinter dem Jungen stand, eine Hand mit schraubstockartigem Griff an der Schulter des Kindes, nickte knapp und hob die Waffe. Eliot presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er hörte das Krachen des Schusses. Blut spritzte gegen die Scheibe. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Augen des Knaben, als er in die Knie sank. Der schraubstockartige Griff an seiner Schulter löste sich und der Knabe kippte tot nach hinten weg. Eliot erlaubte sich nicht, die Augen zu schließen oder sich abzuwenden. Schweigend und nach außen hin reaktionslos betrachtete er den kleinen Körper, erwiderte den anklagenden Blick aus den toten Augen mit mühsam aufrecht gehaltener Emotionslosigkeit. Ein weiteres Gesicht für seine Sammlung.  
Erst als der Mörder den kleinen Körper aufgehoben hatte, lieblos als wäre er nichts als ein Sack alter Lumpen, gestattete Eliot sich, den Blick abzuwenden und sich wieder nach Damien umzudrehen.  
“Du hast deinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht”, erklärte mir rauer, emotionsloser Stimme. “Was jetzt?”  
“Jetzt”, Damien lächelte freundlich, “will ich dir deine neuen Freunde vorstellen.” Er deutete nach Links. Die Scheinwerfer dort verloschen und Eliot konnte eine ganze Reihe von Kindern erkennen, die dort aufgereiht waren. “Stell dir vor, das wären kleine Eliotpuppen”, erklärte er geradezu begeistert. “Du isst nicht, sie essen nicht. Du trinkst nicht, sie trinken nicht. Du stellst was an und wirst bestraft, sie werden bestraft. Und mach dir keine Hoffnungen, wo die Zehn herkommen, gibt es noch mehr. Für jedes Kind, das deinetwegen stirbt, rutscht ein neues nach. Das Waisenhaus ist nicht weit von hier und die sind froh um jedes Kind, das sie loswerden. Da stellt niemand auch nur eine einzige Frage.”  
Eliot schluckte hart und nickte schließlich, zum Zeichen, dass er die “Spielregeln” verstanden hatte.  
“Lass mich dir die Kleinen kurz vorstellen. Von links nach rechts.” Damien grinste hörbar.  
Eliots Wut wuchs ins Unermessliche. Nicht genug, dass Damien Kinder benutzte, um ihn gefügig zu machen. Er gab ihm auch noch Namen für sein Repertoire. Damit er auch mit Sicherheit wusste, wen er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Wie ein einzelner Mann so kalt sein konnte, würde Eliot nie verstehen.  
“Maria, Javier, Alejandro, Miguel, Raquel”, zählte Damien unerbittlich auf, “Vittoria, Mateo, Manuel, Flor und Karma.”  
Es waren spanische Namen, wie Eliot schnell erkannte. Hatte ihn Damien tatsächlich nach Spanien verschleppt? Oder befanden sie sich irgendwo in Mexiko? Argentinien womöglich? Wobei der Name Karma so gar nicht spanisch klang. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das letzte Mädchen in der Reihe. Sie war die Älteste. Kurz davor, eine richtige Frau zu werden. Ihre Hüften waren etwas zu rund, ihre Brüste durch das schlabberige T-Shirt durchaus zu erkennen. Wie alt sie wohl sein mochte? 16? Eliot wandte endlich den Blick ab und sah Damien an.  
“Hast du Durst, Eliot? Ich kann dir versichern, die Kinder haben ganz gewaltigen Durst.”  
Die spröden Lippen des Jungen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Hatte Damien den Kindern wirklich jegliche Nahrung und Wasser verwehrt? Als er erneut die Reihe der Kinder betrachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass der Mann keine Witze machte. Einige der Kinder schwankten bedenklich.  
“Ja”, gab er endlich mit rauer Stimme zurück.  
“Ja was?”  
“Ja, ich habe Durst.” Eliot biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. “Kann ich. Bitte. Etwas zu trinken haben?”, setzte er schließlich nach.  
“Guter Junge.” Damien lächelte und warf ihm eine Wasserflasche zu. Eliot zögerte diesmal nicht. Er schraubte sie mit einem knappen “Danke” auf und trank ein paar kräftige Schlucke.  
“Mehr”, verlangte Damien und Eliot gehorchte. Er leerte die halbe Flasche, ehe er wieder absetzte und den Blick erneut hob.  
Damien nickte zufrieden.  
“Wasser für alle!”, rief er schließlich und hob in einer freizügigen Geste die Hände. Die Kinder bekamen tatsächlich Flaschen mit Wasser gereicht. Jubelnd öffneten die größeren ihre Flaschen und tranken begierig. Einzig Karma stellte ihre Flasche auf den Boden und half erst den jüngeren unter ihnen, die Flaschen zu öffnen und zu trinken, ehe sie selbst ihren Durst stillte.  
Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das Mädchen an sich selbst.  
“So. Dann hoffe ich mal, dass du dich in Zukunft anständig verhalten wirst”, meinte Damien und beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter. “Wie hast du mir einmal versichert? Der Erfolg von Folter hängt von der Art der Folter ab? Von dem Mann, den sie brechen soll? Ich glaube, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg, nicht wahr?”  
Eliot blieb die Antwort darauf schuldig. Eine Wahl blieb ihm nicht mehr und Damien hatte Recht. Hätte er ihn misshandelt, geschlagen, ihn verletzt, so wäre es Eliot egal gewesen. Doch die Vorstellung, dass für jeden Fehltritt, den er beging, jemand anderes den Preis würde zahlen müssen, war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Noch dazu Kinder. Irgendwann, so schwor er sich, würde er freikommen und Damien würde diesmal nicht überleben.  
Der Mann wandte sich ab und trat aus der gläsernen Zelle.  
“Damien”, rief Eliot ihm nach kurzem Zögern nach. “Ich ...” Erneut biss er die Zähne hart aufeinander und schluckte. “Ich habe Hunger”, brachte er endlich nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick zu den Kindern hervor. “Kann ich etwas zu essen haben? Bitte.”  
“Essen kommt in einer Stunde”, gab Damien ruhig zurück. “Wenn du artig aufisst, dürfen die Kleinen auch endlich essen.”  
Kurz bevor die Tür mit leisem Klacken ins Schloss fiel, richtete sich Eliot erneut auf.  
“Hey, Damien. Darf ich irgendwann auch mal duschen?”  
“Nah. Irgendwann mal. Wenn du dich artig verhältst.” Eliot seufzte und schlug die Augen nieder, als die Tür endlich ins Schloss fiel.

~*~

Als das blaue Licht anging, überkam Eliot pure Panik. Seine Beine waren noch immer taub, dank der PDA oder was auch immer man ihm scheinbar verpasst hatte. Wie er da seine übliche Haltung einnehmen sollte, war ihm unklar. Er konnte sich unmöglich auf Beine stellen, die er nicht einmal fühlen oder gar bewegen konnte. Nicht, ohne sich irgendwo festzuhalten, hochzuziehen. Dafür boten die glatten Glaswände seiner Zelle jedoch keinerlei Möglichkeit.  
So schnell es ihm möglich war, robbte er wenigstens an die entsprechende Wand, ignorierte völlig, dass die Wärter hinter ihren Gewehren grinsten, tat, als wäre ihm die Situation nicht totpeinlich. Wut kochte in ihm hoch, brodelte, so dicht unter der Oberfläche, dass er die Hitze spüren konnte und das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm Dampf aus sämtlichen Poren sprühen müsste.  
Er entdeckte Damien direkt vor sich, als er versuchte sich irgendwie an der Glasscheibe hochzuziehen. Hinter ihm entdeckte er die zehn Kinder, die Damien so amüsiert als Eliotpuppen bezeichnet hatte. Seine Wut verrauchte. Flehend blickte er zu Damien hoch, der ihn nur mit diesem abwartenden, kalten Blick musterte.  
“Ich weiß”, grollte Eliot leise. “Ich soll mich an die Wand stellen. Ich kann nicht, Damien.”  
Er wandte sich ab und Eliot wusste nicht einmal, ob ihn Damien überhaupt gehört hatte. Zehn Augenpaare sahen ihn an. Forschend, ängstlich, flehend. Ob sie wussten, dass ihr Schicksal allein von ihm abhing? Ob Damien ihnen gesagt hatte, warum sie nichts zu essen bekommen hatten? Ob er jetzt sogar soweit gehen würde, seinen Ungehorsam zu strafen, für den Eliot nicht einmal etwas konnte?  
Die Tür ging auf, doch Eliot wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. Das war ihm verboten. Er hatte an der Wand zu stehen, nach draußen zu blicken. Noch mehr Fehltritte konnte er sich keinesfalls erlauben.  
“Eliot Spencer muss gestehen, dass er tatsächlich mal etwas nicht kann ... Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder.” Damien lachte kurz auf. “Ich bin kein Monster, Eliot.” Damiens Stimme klang plötzlich sanft. “Ich weiß, dass du im Moment nicht aufstehen kannst. Das wird auch noch länger so bleiben. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bestrafe nichts, wofür du nichts kannst. Das solltest du doch wissen.”  
“Sollte ich das?”, erkundigte sich Eliot. Er zuckte zusammen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Entschuldigung", murmelte er schließlich, den Blick noch immer auf die Kinder geheftet. Frechsein und Sarkasmus würde Damien garantiert bestrafen. Er hatte zu gehorchen. Nichts weiter als ein dummer kleiner Sklave. Zehn Leben hingen von ihm ab. Leben, die noch nicht einmal wirklich begonnen hatten.  
Lachen erklang hinter ihm.  
"Eliot, Eliot." Schritte kamen näher. Eine Hand fuhr durch seine langen Haare. "Wir wissen beide, dass Sarkasmus einfach ein Teil von dir ist. Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Aber es gibt für alles eine Grenze. Sei nur vorsichtig, sie nicht zu überschreiten."  
Eliot nickte schweigend.  
"Warum sind sie hier?", erkundigte er sich leise. "Du solltest wissen, dass ich nichts tun werde, um sie zu gefährden. Du musst nicht jedes Mal alle zehn antanzen lassen."  
"Deswegen sind sie nicht hier." Damiens Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und es kostete Eliot alle Mühe sie nicht abzuschütteln, oder sich gegen Damien zu wenden. "Sie sind hier, damit du siehst, dass ich Wort halte. Du isst - sie essen. Hast du Hunger, Eliot?"  
"Ja", gab Eliot tonlos zurück und ließ den Blick über die mageren Gestalten wandern. "Ja, habe ich wirklich."  
"Gut." Damit stellte Damien eine Schale neben ihn. "Lass es dir schmecken." Erneut fuhr er durch Eliots Haare, als wäre dieser ein Hund, den er kraulte. Dann wandte sich Damien ab und verließ die Zelle. Das Licht wechselte zurück in das ihm so vertraute weiß. Eliot blickte auf den Teller hinunter. Wirklich appetitlich wirkte seine Mahlzeit nicht und Besteck hatte man ihm auch nicht vergönnt. Sein Stolz rebellierte, als er anfing, den Eintopf mit den Fingern in seinen Mund zu schaufeln.  
"Setzt euch. Zeit zum Essen", hörte er draußen Damiens Stimme und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Kinder sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden hockten und jeder von ihnen eine Schale gereicht bekam. Heißhungrig fingen die Kinder an, nach seinem Vorbild das Essen einfach mit den Fingern in ihre kleinen, hungrigen Münder zu schaufeln.

~*~

Das Klacken der Tür riss Eliot aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Irritiert öffnete er die Augen und richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf. Kein Lichtwechsel. Er hatte also nichts falsch gemacht. Aber wer war dann ... Sein Blick schoss zur Tür und wurde weich. Er senkte rasch den Blick, zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und blickte dem Mädchen erneut entgegen.  
"Hey", meinte er leise. "Karma, nicht wahr? Ich würde ja aufstehen, aber ..." Er tippte sich gegen die Oberschenkel. "Geht grad nicht."  
Unschlüssig und wortlos stand sie an der Tür.  
"Was ... Was tust du hier?", erkundigte sich Eliot, bekam jedoch wieder keine Reaktion. Stattdessen senkte jetzt das Mädchen den Blick trat von einem Bein aufs Andere und kam dann einen vorsichtigen Schritt näher. Sie hob die Hand und zeigte ihm Desinfektionsmittel, Pflaster und Bandagen und deutete auf seine Hände.  
"Okay ... Du bist also die Krankenschwester", schlussfolgerte Eliot. "Und vermutlich verstehst du kein Wort von dem, was ich rede, huh?" Er grinste etwas. "¿Hablas español?", erkundigte er sich und legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
Sie blickte ihn einen Moment an, einen schmerzlichen und entschuldigenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und deutete auf ihr Ohren und ihren Mund.  
"Huh. Du kannst nicht sprechen?", erkundigte sich Eliot irritiert. Seine Krankenschwester war also taub und stumm. Das passte ja. Somit konnte er sich ihr nicht mitteilen, konnte keine Informationen von ihr bekommen und keine Pläne mit ihr schmieden. Könnte. Hätte er nicht vor einigen Jahren eine dreimonatige Beziehung mit einer Lehrerin für taubstumme Kinder gehabt, von der er sich so einiges hatte beibringen lassen. Man wusste schließlich nie, wann die Zeichensprache hilfreich werden konnte. Wie jetzt, in solch einer Situation. Allerdings wollte er seinen Trumpf nicht unbedingt jetzt schon ausspielen. Die Wachen beobachteten ihn nach wie vor und würden jegliches Handzeichen sehen. Vielleicht konnte er Damien genug Vertrauen abringen, um wenigstens die Wachen loszuwerden. Dann konnte er sich womöglich doch einmal mit dem Mädchen unterhalten. Er nickte also nur zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
"Okay", meinte er und seufzte. "Kannst du Lippen lesen?", erkundigte er sich, jedes Wort langsam artikulierend und dabei auf seinen Mund deutend. Sie lächelte, ein kurzes, schmales Lächeln und machte mit der Linken eine Bewegung, die ihm "So la-la" signalisierte. Ein wenig konnte sie es also und er hatte auch herausgefunden, dass sie wohl Englisch verstand. Informationen, die er vorerst ablegte und später genauer analysieren würde.  
Sie kam näher und ging dann neben seiner Matratze in die Knie. Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach seiner Linken aus und zog sie etwas näher, um sich seine Handgelenke unter den Eisenmanschetten anzusehen.  
Nachdem sie die Brand- und Schürfwunden an seinen Handgelenken versorgt hatte, deutete sie auf die Matratze.  
Fragend zog Eliot die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie verdrehte in einer genervten Mimik die Augen und griff nach seiner Schulter. Seinen Impuls, ihre Hand wegzuschlagen, konnte Eliot gerade noch unterdrücken. Sie zog ihn näher und tippte dann auf seinen Rücken, als er nachgab und sich etwas von der Glaswand löste.  
"Ah. Hinlegen. Okay. Bist du nicht ein bisschen jung für sowas?" Eliot schmunzelte, gehorchte aber und legte sich auf den Bauch. Erst jetzt warf er einen Blick auf seinen Rücken und entdeckte das große, weiße Pflaster, das im Lendenwirbelbereich auf seinem Rücken prangte. Die Einstichstelle für die lokale Betäubung, wie ihm rasch klar wurde. "Du kannst da jetzt echt alles machen und ich würde es nicht einmal merken", murrte Eliot missmutig, als sie übervorsichtig anfing, an dem Pflaster zu ziehen. Er stützte das Kinn auf die Unterarme. "Einfach abreißen. Ich bin nicht wehleidig. Und da spür ich im Moment eh gar nichts. Was für ein beschissenes Gefühl." Er verstummte wieder und seufzte etwas. An sich war er nicht gesprächig, aber irgendetwas an ihr brachte ihn zum Reden. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr oder den anderen etwas zustieß. Doch zum einen konnte er das nicht mit Sicherheit versprechen und zum anderen würde sie es ohnehin nicht verstehen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich Eliot sicher war, dass sein Glaskäfig mit Wanzen ausgestattet war und Damien, die Wächter oder wer auch immer die Videos überwachte, alles hören konnten. Seufzend wartete er darauf, dass sie fertig wurde.  
Einen Moment später zuckte er erneut zusammen, als sich ihre kleine, schmale Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Sie strömte Wärme aus, die sein Körper begierig aufsog. Damien hatte Wort gehalten. Es war gerade kühl genug in seiner Zelle, dass es unangenehm war, ohne Decke und ohne Shirt. Aber nicht kalt genug, um seine Gesundheit ernsthaft zu gefährden. Dennoch löste die kurze Berührung, und vor allem die Wärme die sie abstrahlte, einen unstillbaren Hunger nach mehr aus. Eliot blinzelte irritiert und sah zu ihr hoch. Sie nickte knapp und stand auf.  
"Danke."  
Doch Karma hatte sich längst abgewandt und war an die Tür getreten. Dort wartete sie, dass der Wachmann sie hinaus ließ. Sie blickte sich nicht mehr nach ihm um.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Das Leben hat mich böse runtergezogen, viel ist passiert. Ich hatte nicht vor, die Story unbeendet hängen zu lassen, darum geht es jetzt weiter.

Eliot war unruhig. Ein Tier im Käfig. Ruhelos streifte er durch seine kleine Zelle. Hin und her, hin und her, linksherum im Kreis und dann wieder rechtsherum. Er streckte sich nach der Decke, die er nicht ertasten konnte, fuhr mit den Fingern an den Wänden entlang, erkundete jeden Millimeter seines Gefängnisses.  
Fünf Tage. Seit mehr als einer Woche war er nun hier, wenn er sich daran orientierte, dass ihm Damien dreimal täglich etwas zu essen gab. Vielleicht waren es auch nur zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag oder alle zehn Stunden eine Mahlzeit oder womöglich auch fünf Mahlzeiten am Tag. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, die Zeit abzuschätzen und das machte ihn nur noch ruheloser. Es half ihm noch weniger, dass sich Damien nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen, seit er seine erste Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte. Karma schickten sie ihm ab und an in seine Zelle. Sie versorgte seine Handgelenke, putze die Glasscheiben von innen, brachte ihm frische Handtücher oder auch mal eine frische Hose. Mehr als eine Katzenwäsche am Waschbecken war ihm nicht möglich und jegliches Schamgefühl hatte er längst über Bord geworfen. Dass ihn die Wachen in seinem tollen Glaskäfig bei jeglicher Tätigkeit beobachteten, blendete er für gewöhnlich aus.  
"Komm schon, Damien", seufzte Eliot leise. "Du hast dir so eine Mühe gegeben, mich einzupferchen. Willst du denn gar nicht mit mir spielen?" Doch Damien antwortete nicht. Die Wachen reagierten auch nicht auf seine Frage und Eliot stöhnte frustriert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und machte Liegestütze. Irgendetwas musste er einfach tun. Dann konnte er seine Gefangenschaft ebensogut für ein kleines Workout nutzen.

~*~

Mit leisem Klacken wechselten die Scheinwerfer. Grünes Licht strahlte ihn an. Eliot sprang auf und sah sich um. Er ging in die Ecke hinüber, in der die Kette ihn bei Damiens erstem Auftauchen automatisch postiert hatte und wartete auf das Geräusch des Motors, mit dem sein Bewegungsfreiraum eingeschränkt würde.  
Tatsächlich sprang die Maschine einen Augenblick später an, doch auch dieses Mal hielt die Kette an, ehe er in der Luft hing. Die Arme auf Brusthöhe baumelnd wartete Eliot fast schon gelangweilt auf Damiens Eintreten.  
"Hallo Eliot. Wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte sich Damien freundlich, als er die Zelle betrat. Er betrachtete ihn eingehend und lächelte dann. "Wie wäre es, wenn du dich hinkniest, wenn ich komme, huh?"  
Eliot biss wie so oft die Zähne zusammen und blieb einen Augenblick stehen, einen feurigen Blick in Damiens Richtung schickend. Dann sank er folgsam auf die Knie, wodurch seine Arme nun über ihm in der Luft hingen. Damien wollte ihn demütigen. Er wusste, dass Eliot nicht in die Knie ging. Wie oft hatte man versucht, ihn hinzurichten und ihn dafür in die Knie zu zwingen. Selbst einem Tritt in die Kniekehle konnte er standhalten. Doch Damien wusste auch, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste. Er würde die Kinder dafür bezahlen lassen, wenn Eliot nicht gehorchte. Ob er sie nur schlagen oder tatsächlich sofort wieder eines von ihnen töten würde, wollte Eliot gewiss nicht testen. Das Blut von Jose klebte noch immer an der Glasscheibe, erinnerte ihn jedes Mal, wenn er in die Richtung blickte, dass er ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht hatte.  
"So gefällst du mir schon besser." Damien lächelte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich wette, im Moment würdest du mir am Liebsten das Herz aus der Brust reißen. Mit bloßen Händen. Nicht wahr?"  
"Das würde zu schnell gehen", gab Eliot wahrheitsgemäß zurück.  
"Vermutlich. Wie dem auch sei ... Begrab den Gedanken schnell wieder." Er nickte nach Links und Eliot presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Willst du gar nicht wissen, wen ich mir als Versicherung geholt habe?"  
"Wozu? Es macht keinen Unterschied. Und das weißt du."  
"Trotzdem. Es ist der kleine Alejandro. Er ist vier Jahre alt. Der Jüngste von allen. Er hat eine leichte Grippe. Sieht nicht wirklich gut aus, der Kleine."  
Langsam wandte Eliot den Blick in die angegebene Richtung. Tatsächlich hockte der Junge zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und zitterte. Leises Schniefen drang an sein Ohr.  
"Was muss ich tun, damit du ihn gehen lässt? Ihn zumindest zu einem Arzt bringst? Was, Damien? Wen muss ich töten, um ihm zu helfen?"  
"Töten? Eliot. Nein, du sollst niemanden töten."  
"Was willst du dann von mir?"  
"Weißt du das nicht längst?" Damien zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete ihn fragend.  
"Würde ich fragen, wenn ich es wüsste?"  
"Vermutlich nicht. Schön. Ich will die Vergangenheit zurück, Eliot."  
"Ich kann vieles, aber Zaubern oder Zeitreisen gehören nicht zu meinen Fähigkeiten."  
Damien lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was ist nur aus dir geworden?"  
"Ein besserer Mensch."  
"Ein Mensch?" Damien lachte heiter auf, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. "Eliot. Du bist vieles, aber kein Mensch. Und das weißt du auch."  
Der Satz verletzte ihn auf einer Ebene, die Damien mit keiner Waffe, keinem Foltergerät und keiner Drohung hätte berühren können. Er traf dort, wo es wirklich weh tat: die Wahrheit.  
Eliot blickte nie in den Spiegel. Er rasierte sich sogar ohne Spiegel. Was er sah, wenn er doch einmal in einen Spiegel blickte, hasste er. Er verabscheute sich für die Dinge, die er getan hatte, die Leben, die er genommen hatte, doch am meisten verabscheute er sich, weil er genau das von sich dachte, was Damien gerade so heiter ausgesprochen hatte: Er war kein Mensch. Eine Bestie, ein Monster. Er konnte es in seinen eigenen Augen sehen, in den scharfen Kanten seines Kinns, in den breiten Nasenflügeln. Er sollte nicht auf freiem Fuß sein.  
Vielleicht störte es ihn deshalb weit weniger als es eigentlich sollte, dass ihn Damien hier in einem Käfig hielt. Es gab ihm Sicherheit. Da war niemand außer ihm. Niemand, den er verletzen konnte, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb so ohne Gegenwehr in die Hände des anderen Mannes begeben. Natürlich. Um Nate und die anderen zu schützen. Aber auch um die Welt endlich von sich zu befreien.  
"Du weißt es, nicht wahr? Du willst es nicht wahrhaben, aber du weißt, dass ich Recht habe." Abermals klang Damiens Stimme sanft, als er näher trat. Seine Hand strich über Eliots Unterarm, seinen Oberarm, seine Schulter. Er löste die Berührung, nur um Eliot einen Moment später über die Wange zu streichen und dann unter sein Kinn zu greifen. Er drückte den Kopf des Knienden etwas nach oben und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. “Warum sträubst du dich so sehr?”  
“Warum willst du es so sehr?”  
“Ich vermisse dich.”  
Eliot schnaubte. Zu gerne hätte er den Blick abgewandt, doch Damien ließ ihn nicht gehen. Er stand so dicht vor ihm, dass es für Eliot ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, ihn anzugreifen. Vielleicht würde er es sogar schaffen, Damien das Genick zu brechen, ehe die Wachen reagieren konnten. Und doch tat er es nicht. Er hielt dem Blick des anderen Mannes stand und schwieg.  
“Sei ehrlich, Eliot, wenn du an die Zeit zurückdenkst, gibt es gar nichts, was du vermisst?”  
“Lass mich sehen ...” Eliot runzelte die Stirn. “Hm. Ich vermisse nicht, deinen Leibwächter zu spielen und mich selbst ständig in Gefahr zu bringen, weil du dir täglich neue Feinde machst. Ich vermisse es nicht, für dich zu töten, nur weil du der Meinung bist, ein Exempel statuieren zu müssen. Ganz bestimmt vermisse ich es nicht, mich von dir nach Belieben benutzen zu lassen. Ah ... nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendwas vermisse.”  
“Du tust gerade so, als hättest du keinen Gefallen daran gehabt.”  
“Hatte ich nicht.”  
“Als hätte ich dich gezwungen, das Bett mit mir zu teilen.”  
“Ich hab es nur aus Dankbarkeit getan.”  
“Wirklich.” Damien grinste. “Sehr interessante Art, Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Wenn ich also den Jungen von einem Arzt versorgen lasse, wirst du mir wieder deine Dankbarkeit beweisen? Auf die Weise?”  
Eliot presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Damien ein für allemal zum Schweigen zu bringen und dem Wunsch, dem Jungen zu helfen. Zwischen dem Drang zu beweisen, dass er heute besser war als damals und der Not, dies zu beweisen, indem er dem Jungen half, wenn er es konnte.  
“Quid pro quo”, schlug Damien lächelnd vor. “Der Junge wird versorgt und du ... Sagen wir du hältst eine Stunde brav still und wehrst dich nicht. Deal?”  
“Nicht wehren wogegen?”, knurrte Eliot.  
“Was immer ich mit dir machen will.”  
Eliots Kiefer schmerzten, so hart biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Erneut wandte er den Blick zur Seite, sah den kleinen Jungen an.  
“Deal”, presste er tonlos hervor.  
“Steh auf.” Damiens Stimme war herrisch und Eliot gehorchte umgehend.  
Zu seiner Überraschung zog Damien einen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete die Handschellen. Verwirrt starrte Eliot auf seine wundgescheuerten Handgelenke und hob dann den Blick, sah Damien fragend in die Augen.  
“Eine Stunde”, meinte Damien mit einem geradezu sanften Lächeln. “Die Zeit läuft. Also komm.”  
Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung wies Damien auf die Tür, die tatsächlich geöffnet wurde. Eliot erwartete noch immer eine Falle, als er langsam zu der Tür ging und hinaus trat. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt, während er verzweifelt versuchte, Damiens Plan zu erkennen.  
“Dort entlang.” Damien wies auf eine Tür.  
Eliot runzelte die Stirn und ging weiter. Ein Wächter öffnete die Tür, dahinter stand Karma, mit einem weiteren Wächter, der die Waffe in ihren Rücken presste. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
“Was soll das?”, zischte Eliot wütend. “Ich habe gesagt, ich mache keine Faxen. Eine Stunde lang bin ich brav und gehorche, damit der Kleine einen Arzt bekommt. Was hat sie damit zu tun?”  
"Nichts.” Damien zuckte die Schultern und schickte den Mann mit einer Geste fort. Seine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Mädchens, drückte kurz und er wies den Gang entlang. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und ging in die Dunkelheit.  
Licht flammte plötzlich auf und Damien machte eine einladende Geste.  
“Bitte. Da entlang.” Er lächelte dieses entwaffnende Lächeln, das Eliot schon so oft an ihm gesehen hatte.  
Gehorsam tapste Eliot den Gang entlang, hinter Karma her.

~*~

Ruhelos tigerte Eliot in seinem Glaskäfig auf und ab. Seinen Teller hatte er leer gegessen, obwohl er absolut keinen Hunger verspürte, nur um sicherzugehen, dass die Kinder versorgt waren. Etwas stimmte nicht. Das Gefühl wurde mit jeder Stunde stärker und drängender. Seit Tagen erpresste ihn Damien mit den Kindern, aber nie war es wirklich nötig. Es war, als würde Damien nur sicherstellen wollen, dass er ihn nicht doch noch anfiel, als wolle er Eliot nur zeigen, dass er ihm nicht trauen konnte. Nie musste Eliot etwas wirklich Unangenehmes tun.  
Alejandro ging es mittlerweile viel besser. Damien hatte den Jungen von Karma zu ihm in den Käfig führen lassen, damit er sich selbst überzeugen konnte, dass er versorgt worden war und alles, was Damien in der Stunde Gehorsam, die Eliot als Preis gezahlt hatte, von ihm gefordert hatte, war eine ausgiebige Dusche. Er hatte ihn in eine Gemeinschaftsdusche geführt, es sich mit Karma auf einer Bank gemütlich gemacht und ihn lediglich dabei beobachtet, wie er sich wusch. Das war alles gewesen. Und das war es, was Eliot so unglaublich irritierte. Damien hätte buchstäblich alles von ihm fordern können und er hätte es getan. Und er war sich sicher, dass der andere Mann das auch wusste. Kinder waren seine Schwachstele. Ihm war egal, was man ihm selbst antat, doch andere für seine Fehler bezahlen zu lassen, war ihm unmöglich und Kinder ... Vielleicht war es Instinkt, vielleicht waren es väterliche Gefühle oder einfach der Wunsch Gutes zu tun. Eliot konnte es selbst nicht sagen. Doch er würde alles tun, um die zehn Geiseln zu schützen.  
Wieder einmal wechselte das Licht und Eliot begab sich seufzend in seine Ecke, kniete nieder und wartete auf das Surren der Maschine, darauf, dass seine Hände nach oben gezogen wurden. Diesmal stoppte die Maschine viel eher. Er konnte die Arme noch immer locker hängen lassen, auf seinen Oberschenkeln ablegen. Verwirrt runzelte Eliot die Stirn und blickte Damien entgegen.  
“Sie mich nicht so verwundert an”, schmunzelte Damien. “Ich bin hier nicht das Monster, Eliot.”  
“Was?” Eliot starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund an. “Was soll das, Damien. Willst du damit behaupten, dass ich ein Monster sei?”  
“Etwa nicht?” Damien legte den Kopf leicht schief und blickte ihm abwartend entgegen.  
Eliot presste erneut die Lippen aufeinander, knirschte mit den Zähnen, bis ihm die Kiefer schmerzten, und senkte den Blick.  
"Nur weil du dir nie selbst die Hände schmutzig machst, heißt das nicht, dass kein Blut daran klebt”, knurrte er endlich.  
“Mag sein.” Damien nickte langsam. “Sollen wir vergleichen, wer mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat?”  
“Nein”, brachte Eliot mühsam hervor. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine Rekapitulation der Unschuldigen, die wegen ihm gestorben waren.  
“Dachte ich mir. Deswegen bin ich auch gar nicht hier.”  
Eliot schwieg verbissen, wartete mit stoischer Ergebenheit.  
“Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich sehr zufrieden bin.” Damiens Stimme war erneut sanft und freundlich. “Dein Verhalten war vorbildlich. Als Zeichen meines guten Willens werde ich die Wachen abziehen.”  
“Wozu sind die überhaupt hier? Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich hier so einfach raus.”  
“Bei dir weiß man nie." Damien lachte kurz auf. “Du hast dich schon aus so manch misslicher Lage befreit, in der dir niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zugestanden hätte. Ich würde nicht die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass du nicht auch hier rauskommen könntest, wenn du es wirklich wolltest.  
“Schön. Und was muss ich dafür tun? Quid pro quo, nicht wahr?”  
Damien sah ihn an als wäre Eliot schlicht und ergreifend ein dummes, kleines Kind.  
“Hast du mir denn gar nicht zugehört?”, erkundigte er sich sanft und ging vor Eliot in die Hocke. “Du warst ein guter Junge, als Belohnung zieh ich die Wachen ab. Sorg nur dafür, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht doch noch bereue, okay?”  
Eliot verengte die Augen, starrte Damien abschätzend entgegen und nickte schließlich schweigend.  
“Gut. Wenn du so weitermachst und dich weiterhin so vorbildlich verhältst, können wir die Dinger vielleicht auch endlich mal weglassen, huh?”  
Eliot schnaubte, als Damien an der Kette ruckte.  
“Deine verquere Art, danke zu sagen?”, erkundigte sich Damien belustigt.  
“Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Früher oder später wirst du schon damit herausrücken, was du wirklich willst. Du wirst dich nicht ewig damit zufriedengeben, mit mir zu reden, nicht wahr?”  
“Nein, auf Dauer sicherlich nicht. Dazu bist du etwas zu teuer in der Haltung.”  
Haltung, wie ein Tier. Eliot überging die Spitze, obgleich sie ihn schwerer traf, als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
“Ich will dir nur zeigen, dass ich hier nicht der Böse bin. Wenn du das endlich verstanden hast, dann können wir uns auch mal mit weiteren Fortschritten befassen. Aber bis dahin ...”  
Eliot war klar, dass Damien mit ihm spielte. Ihm war auch bewusst, was Damien wirklich von ihm wollte und er kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass er auf dem besten Weg dazu war, seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Es macht ihn rasend, dass Damien sich so viel Zeit mit ihm nahm. Er wollte, dass es vorbei war, dass er es endlich hinter sich hatte. Also versuchte er es doch mit Provokation, in der Hoffnung damit nicht den Geiseln zu schaden.  
“Du kannst mich dazu zwingen”, murmelte Eliot. “Zu einem Blowjob, zu Sex. Du kannst mich zwingen, es hinzunehmen, schweigend. Aber niemals wirst du mich dazu zwingen können, dich zu wollen oder das alles freiwillig zu tun.”  
Damien lächelte auf ihn hinunter. Seine Hand fuhr grob in Eliots Haare, riss seinen Kopf nach hinten.  
“Na los doch”, stieß Eliot hervor. “Tu es. Du willst es doch.”  
“Verführ mich nicht”, murmelte Damien, die Augen überzogen von einem grauen Schleier, sein Atem nur einen Tick zu schnell. “Sonst gebe ich mich am Ende wirklich damit zufrieden, dich nur zu Sex zu zwingen.”  
“Und? Mehr als Zwang wird nie möglich sein. Also hol dir, was du willst.” Eliot war es leid zu warten und sich tausend Gedanken zu machen, wie Damien versuchen würde, ihn zu verbiegen. Lieber wollte er es endlich hinter sich bringen. Mitspielen, nur um eine noch so winzige Fluchtchance zu finden.  
Damien keuchte und ließ ihn los, trat zurück.  
“Was ist? Kneifst du jetzt? Seit wann hast du Bedenken, dir einfach zu nehmen, was du willst?”  
“Nicht so”, gab Damien leise zurück. “Nein, nicht so.” Er wandte sich ab und verließ die Zelle. Die vier Wachmänner folgten ihm durch die Tür aus dem Raum hinaus.  
Langsam stieß Eliot die Luft aus und sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass Damien seiner Aufforderung nicht gefolgt war, doch irgendwo in ihm gab es einen Teil, der sich darüber so gar nicht freute. Fluchend rappelte sich Eliot hoch und ging zum Waschbecken. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und tigerte erneut in seiner engen Zelle auf und ab, warf sich mit einem frustrierten Knurren auf den Boden und machte, wie so oft, Liegestütze um sich abzureagieren. Wie konnte er Damien immer noch wollen? Selbst wenn es nur ein winziger Teil von ihm war. Wieso?

~*~

“Sieh hin, Eliot. Sieh es dir an.” Damiens Stimme bohrte sich in sein Gehirn. “Du sollst es dir ansehen.”  
Er zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. Vor der Glaswand stand ein Fernseher und auf dem Bildschirm sah er genau das, was er seit Jahren zu vergessen versuchte, was er tagtäglich bekämpfte, vor allen anderen versteckte, so gut er konnte: die Bestie. Das Monster, das in ihm lebte, ihn antrieb, ihn so oft gerettet hatte und ihn zugleich zu einem Einzelgänger machte.  
Die Aufnahmen stammten aus einer Zeit, die längst vergangen war. Viele Jahre waren seither ins Land gezogen. Das war nicht mehr er.  
“Ist das ein Mensch, Eliot? Wirklich?”  
Nein, kein Mensch, ein Monster. Und was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Er war kein Mensch. Vielleicht hatte er gelernt, die Bestie im Zaum zu halten, doch sie war immer noch da. Wenn er Alkohol trank, musste er aufpassen. Drogen waren für ihn ein absolutes Tabu. All das lockerte die Zügel, die er sich selbst tagtäglich aufzwang, die Ketten, die er anlegte, ehe er sich in die Nähe von Menschen begab.  
Damien hatte ihn gefunden, ein Tier, in Monster. Kämpfen, um zu überleben. Sein einziges Training das Gesetz der Wildnis. Töten und getötet werden. Sein Haar verklebt, verfilzt. Blut beschmierte seine Haut. Das Blut von Tieren, das Blut von Menschen. Selbst an die Morde damals konnte sich Eliot noch heute erinnern. Jeden Einzelnen. Menschen, die den Fehler gemacht hatten, ihm zu Nahe zu kommen. Ihr letzter Fehler.  
“Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie dich so sehen müssten?”, erkundigte sich Damien sanft. “Parker, Sophie, Nate, Hardison. Wie würden sie reagieren?”  
Gut, dass sie denken, dass ich tot bin, dachte Eliot wehmütig. Sie müssen es nie erfahren. Es ist besser so.  
“Aber ich bin anders, Eliot. Ich kenne dich. Ich kenne deine dunkelsten Geheimnisse, ich weiß, wer du bist. Vor mir musst du dich nicht verstecken.”  
Eliot schmeckte Blut und scharfer Schmerz brannte in seiner Unterlippe. Mühsam zwang er sich, die Zähne zu lösen und leckte das Blut weg.  
“Ich bin deine einzige Familie, Eliot. Hast du das wirklich schon vergessen?”  
Wie könnte er es vergessen? Damien hatte Recht. Bevor der andere Mann ihn bei einem Jagdausflug in der Wildnis des Dschungels vom Helikopter aus entdeckt hatte, bevor er ihn gejagt und gefangen hatte, war Eliot immer nur alleine gewesen, solange er denken konnte. Mit viel Geduld hatte Damien ihn gezähmt. Ein anderes Wort fiel ihm nicht ein.  
“Ich habe sie dir gegeben, Eliot. Ich kann sie dir auch wieder nehmen”, flüsterte Damien, der nun hinter ihn getreten war, dicht an seinem Ohr.  
“Nein.” Eliot keuchte. Alles, was er hatte, war seine Kontrolle. Wenn Damien sie ihm wirklich entriss, egal, wie er das anstellen wollte, was blieb dann noch von ihm? Nicht mehr als die wilde Bestie.  
“Es gibt Menschen”, fuhr Damien fort, ging hinter ihm in die Knie, die Hände auf seinen Schultern, “es gibt Tiere”, murmelte er, lehnte sich etwas vor. Sein warmer Atem strich über Eliots Ohrmuschel. “Und es gibt dich.”  
Erneut schloss Eliot die Augen, presste die Lider zusammen, als könne er damit die Wahrheit ausschließen.  
“Aber genau das liebe ich so an dir.” Damien schmiegte sich sanft an seinen Rücken. “Du bist einzigartig, Eliot. Ich wünschte nur, du könntest das sehen.”  
“Hör auf”, brachte Eliot endlich hervor. Doch seine Stimme klang längst nicht so fest und wütend, wie er gehofft hatte. Seine Gedanken glitten zurück zu den anderen, dem Team. Den Menschen, die er fast schon als Freunde gesehen hatte. Waren sie das wirklich? Damien hatte natürlich Recht. Würden sie jemals herausfinden, wer er war, woher er kam, was er gewesen war, bevor ihn Damien geradezu domestiziert hatte, sie würden sich abwenden und vor ihm flüchten. Niemand konnte die Wahrheit ertragen. Niemand außer Damien. Er hatte ihn zivilisiert, ihn zu einer Familie gebracht, wo er für eine Weile fast schon ein normales Leben führen konnte. Später hatte er lange für Damien gearbeitet und ja, sie hatten ein Bett geteilt. Dankbarkeit, ja. Aber auch der Wunsch, von jemandem akzeptiert zu werden. So oft er auch Beziehungen mit Frauen hatte, so oft er sich auf Affären und One-Night-Stands einließ, nie war er wirklich er selbst. Immer eine Maske, eine Rolle. Niemand konnte ihn lieben, so wie er war, das Monster, das er war. Die anderen hielten ihn ohnehin für tot. Vermutlich war es an der Zeit, dass er losließ. Akzeptierte.  
“Okay”, flüsterte er schließlich, bemüht, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. “Du hast gewonnen, Damien.”  
Die Lippen des anderen Mannes drückten sich sanft gegen seinen Nacken und Eliot ließ einfach los.


End file.
